Puppies and CottonTails
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Kagome's dressed as a playboy bunny...in the fuedal era, and who's the demon watching her? ONESHOT. Warning: Lemony goodness. InuKag


This one goes out to all my 'Kyo' fans who wanted more. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: do not own, so do not sue.

Kagome sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. After a recent argument with Inuyasha, her three friends had tried to get her to go on yet another date with Hojo. It was only a stupid argument about coming home to do a few exams, but they had got it into their heads that her 'aggressive boyfriend' needed time to 'cool off'. Little did they know that staying away longer would do little to ease his temper. In fact, it would probably lend fuel to the proverbial fire.

When Kagome told her friends so, Ayume came up with a cunning little plan. That Inuyasha wouldn't be able to yell at her if he couldn't lift his jaw off the ground. Eri and Yuka had taken the idea and run with it, and considering that today was Easter, their thoughts were of a 'peace offering'.

The innocent miko had been dared to wear a bunny suit of playboy proportions. Pink silk high heels, sheer pantyhose, and a stiff, strapless, pink silk leotard. Twin bunny ears stood proudly on top of the mass of curls her three friends had pinned her hair in, while a fluffy cotton-tail rested just above her backside.

Muttering under her breath, she marched towards the well, clutching a basket of chocolate eggs tighter with every step. Reaching the well house, Kagome began to blush heavily as she spotted what Ayume had stuck inside the basket. Pulling out the strip of condoms, she proceeded to stuff it down the front of the bunny suit, knowing Inuyasha would never find them there.

Two gleaming orbs opened as a delicate fragrance reached a twitching nose. Casting a lazy gaze across the clearing, two eyes bulged as they spotted the miko. It wasn't March, but it was still spring, and that meant only one thing, Mating Season, and he'd be damned if he let an un-mated bunny pass him by. Especially when she smelt so deliciously fertile. She wouldn't reach the village, (heck, she wouldn't even reach he edge of the clearing) if he had anything to say about it.

Kagome had barely taken two steps when she was thrown haphazardly over a strong shoulder. She struggled against his grip, but his hold was far too strong for her. Her captor suddenly leapt thought the trees, leaving her basket, and any hopes of escape, far behind. How was she supposed to escape a demons' grasp?

The miko suddenly felt the lack of support, only to be dumped on her backside. Wincing slightly in pain, her body shivered as a cool breeze whipped across her skin. Glancing down, she realised she was completely naked, except for her bunny ears and cotton tail.

Clawed hands came from behind her, sliding over her shoulders to rest on her breasts, where they began to gently massage the creamy mounds. Her body shivered once more, only this time in pleasure, as two clawed digits began to pump themselves into her tight cavern.

Closing her eyes, she gave herself to the emotions tightly coiling themselves around the demon's fingers. She gasped slightly as she felt him drag her back towards him, pressing her flush against his own naked body. Predatory eyes gleamed as they wandered her body, making their owner smirk as she writhed in estacy at his touch.

Kagome's eyes fluttered, not actually seeing anything, when she felt him leave her entirely, only to moan one name to the winds as she felt a hot, wet tongue force it's way inside her moist folds. 'Inuyasha.' The name had passed her lips before she could think of what she was saying, but it also gave her mind clarity. Grabbing the demon, she shoved him off of her. There was only one demon, no half-demon, that she would willingly allow to touch her like that. Only one man she would consider consenting to.

The demon shook his hair out of his face, before focussing on the naked woman in front of him. She would be his, no matter what it took. Pouncing on the woman, her eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha."

Kagome moaned once more as the demon, no half-demon, before her continued his tongue's assault between her thighs. "Inuyasha," she cried, trying to gain his attention, "Inuyasha stop. I'm not Kikyo." The hanyou immediately froze, his tongue still inside her, then slowly slid himself out.

What was with this woman? Had it not been his name she'd moaned out, even when she didn't realise it was him? Why did she want him to stop? Then her words hit him. Every nasty word he'd ever said to her flashed through his mind. Guilt bubbled to the surface as he realised how she felt. Every time he ran to Kikyo, every time he called her a 'shard detector', every time he'd compared her to Kikyo, he'd made her feel inferior.

"You think I don't know that?" he told her, angry he'd had to stop his ministrations, "I love you damn it!" The hanyou suddenly realised what he'd said and turned away from her, waiting to be 'sat' or for her to run away. "Well then," her calm voice rang out, "What are you waiting for then. Get your firm, hanyou butt over here and finish what you started."

Inuyasha froze, not sure of what he was hearing. Graceful fingers tilted his head, only for his lips to find themselves pressed against hers. Inuyasha gave himself to her demanding kiss, only to pull away as something flashed through his head. "Hey Kagome," he asked her, holding up the strip of condoms, "What's this?"

Kagome flushed several shades of red before bending down as whispering in his ear. Inuyasha's cheeks stained themselves a healthy pink. Staring at the item in his hands, he thought momentarily, then threw it far into the trees, tackling his miko to the ground.

His hands roamed her body, memorising every dimple and curve with the sensitive pads of his fingers. His miko leant up, lipping one of his puppy ears. Inuyasha felt his whole body quiver with pleasure, and something more primal, as her tender lips sucked on the velveteen fur. "I love you Inuyasha," she whispered into the fragile appendage.

That was all he needed. Kagome suddenly found herself facing the grass as her hanyou clutched her hips. He pulled her back towards him, slamming his arousal as deeply into her as possible, his fangs sinking themselves into the tendons running between her shoulder and neck.

The miko gasped with pain as she felt her barrier of innocence shatter with his impact. Inuyasha held her there, waiting for her to relax before continuing. Keeping his fangs firmly in her neck, the hanyou began to rock himself in and out. He had waited for so long to feel himself inside her, and now he was having trouble restraining himself. Inuyasha managed to suppress his urge to take her as hard and fast as he could, only by reminding himself that he didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Groans of pain soon became moans of passion, and the hanyou couldn't be happier. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his love was no longer feeling pain, and allowed some of his demonic power to seep into his thrusts. The more the miko moaned, the faster and harder the hanyou went, steadily pounding into her tight, sensual cavern.

Kagome felt passion burn white-hot between her thighs, tension steadily building with each of her hanyou's thrusts. Inuyasha's gasp of surprise when her inner walls clamped down around him, soon turned into a howl of pure ecstasy when his demon seed spilled deeply inside her womb. His tumescent length suddenly swelled, effectively preventing him from withdrawing.

He knew enough about canine and demonic mating to know that they would be stuck like this for a while. His length would not return to normal size until all of his sperm had a decent head-start to her egg. It also served to protect her from any other males wishing to mate with her, by keeping him bound to her while she was at her weakest.

Sliding his fangs out of her, Inuyasha gently lapped away every drop of blood from the wound. Lying down of the soft grass, he spooned her against him while they waited for his member to return to normal. As soon as he could slip out of her without hurting, Inuyasha pulled out.

The hanyou grabbed his haori, wrapping it around his mate, kissing his bite mark while he tied a cord around her waist. Pulling his own clothes on, he lifted her into his arms, racing back towards the village. Stopping briefly to grab her basket, he raced on towards the village. It was dark enough for them to slip into a hut unnoticed.

"So tell me Kags," he asked her, "Why'd you dress up like a rabbit demon?" Kagome chuckled, explaining about Easter and her friends' dare. "I'm glad," he smirked, "I rather enjoyed the view." The miko slapped him lightly, knowing she could, nor would she want to, 'sit' him at that point in time.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked as they neared the village, "Why did you leave the ears and tail? You took off all my other clothing, so why did you leave them?" Inuyasha blushed a delicate shade of scarlet. "I liked them, okay," he mumbled, "I thought they were cute, and a little arousing." Kagome chuckled softly, burrowing her face into his long, silver hair. "You're such a puppy Inuyasha," she told him, earning a slight growl, "but you're my puppy."

Slipping into the hut he'd built for her a few months ago, Kagome suddenly found herself sprawled on her futon, once again, completely naked. An equally naked hanyou lowered himself to her body, breathing in her heady scent. "Nah uh," Kagome told him, pushing him off her before removing the cotton tail from her waist and tying it around his, "I've always wanted to meet the Easter Bunny, but now I want a more personal visit." Her rabbit ears soon adorned his head.

Inuyasha smirked, walking to the other side of the room to grab her blankets. Kagome's eyes followed his progress, the cotton-tail dancing from side to side as he walked, the twin bunny ears blending seamlessly with his hair. Inuyasha turned to face her, grinning hungrily as he gazed on her exposed flesh. If she wanted the Easter Bunny, he'd make sure he 'bounced' her until she screamed herself hoarse. This would be an Easter she'd never forget, he'd make sure of that.

Hope you all enjoyed it, so please read and review. Your reviews help make me a better writer.

This is Ami, wishing you all a very Happy (and horny) Easter. I hope you all have an amazing one and recieve everything you wanted (and more. I know I'm sure wishing for a naked bunny-yasha to turn up on y doorstep).

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
